Awaken of Gods
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Goa'Uld glauben sie seien Götter, aber was ist mit den echten? Amaunet verliert ihre Familie auf tragische weise, doch was steckt dahinter? Wer ist 'Der Verborgene? Und warum ist sie nach eine Göttin benannt?
1. Prolog

Hallo! _zuwink_

Ich bin wieder da:) Aber nicht mit einer Fortsetzung von _"Journey to the Lost Empire" _sondern mit einer anderen und neuen Geschichte!

Alles aller erstes:

**Sämtliche Personen aus Stargate gehören nicht mir! Das gilt auch für Gegenstände. Genannte Städte, Lieder usw. sind auch nicht meins!**

**Alle ägyptischen Namen, Götter, Monumente, ...etc. gehören den Erbauern und den Erfindern.**

**Mit dieser Fanfiction will ich KEIN Geld verdienen!**

**Meine Erfunden Figuren, Gegenstände, ... usw. gehören MIR! Alle Rechte dieser Fanfiction liegen bei MIR, ausschließlich bei MIR!**

_Das gilt für alle Kapitel die ich schreibe!_

Das hier ist auch schon eine Überarbeitung, dank meiner lieben Betaleserin Mohnblume!

Tja, da nun das formelle geregelt ich würde ich sagen es geht mal los, oder?

Viel Spaß, _Nachtengel_

* * *

Schon mal davon gehört: „Die Toten soll man Ruhen lassen!".

Bestimmt! Jede Mutter oder jeder Vater wird das seinem Kind schon einmal erzählt haben. „Die Toten wollen ihre Ruhe! Sei still wir sind auf einem Friedhof". Ich habe den verstorbenen Menschen nie etwas angetan. Ich hatte Ehrfurcht vor ihnen. Schwieg auf dem Friedhof oder flüsterte wie man es von mir verlangte. Aber der Tod meiner ganzen Familie brachte Dinge ins Rollen, die nicht hätten rollen sollen. So ist zumindest meine Meinung und diese habe ich mit Recht. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dort anfangen wo alles begann.


	2. Samhain

So das 2. Kapitel bzw. 1. Kapitel natürlich auch überarbeitet!

Einen ganz liebes Dankeschön an Mohnblume!

Have Fun, _Nachtengel_

* * *

„Paps wie lang den noch?", fragte ich ungeduldig. Genervt sah mein Vater auf das NAVI und wandte sich dann mir zu. „458 km! Das sind noch gute 6 Stunden! Aber bei diesem Wetter könnte das noch länger dauern!" Seufzend sah ich nach draußen. Der Regen prasselte schwer auf die Scheibe und rann dann schnell nach hinten. In dieser dunklen Nacht kam es selten vor, dass wir ein anderes Auto sehen konnten. Mein kleiner Bruder Mihos quengelte mal wieder und fing an zu weinen als mein älterer Bruder, Aton, ihm seinen Gameboy wegnahm. Ich verdrehte die Augen und blickte wieder nach draußen, die beiden konnten auch nur streiten.

Sicher fragt ihr euch warum mein großer Bruder Aton heißt und mein kleiner Mihos. Das liegt daran das meine Eltern bedeutende Wissenschaftler sind und eine Schwäche für ägyptische Geschichte besitzen und uns solche Namen verpasst haben. Ja, verpasst! Es ist eine Qual anders zu heißen! Wie gerne würde ich Theresa, Amanda oder Nina heißen, einfach normal! Aber nicht so ... Die Namen waren oft Anlass für irgendwelche Gemeinheiten unserer Mitschüler, aber ich bin nicht hier um euch von meinem Schulleben zu berichten, sondern über einen Fluch und über einen Segen.

Meine Mutter befahl Aton er solle Mihos den Gameboy zurück geben. Doch Aton spielte stur weiter. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten drehte sich ein sehr zorniger Vater um. „ATON!", schrie er voller Zorn, „Gibt Mihos sein Zeug zurück!". Mein Dad war so wütend das er nicht merkte wie er das Lenkrad herum riss und die Spur wechselte. Auch merkte er nicht das neben uns ein schwarzer Mercedes fuhr. Der Mercedesfahrer wich aus und knallte in die Leitplanke. Mein Vater verlor die Kontrolle und wir fuhren quietschend in den Straßengraben rechts. Die letzten Sekunden waren die schlimmsten.

Ich schrie.

Mein kleiner Bruder schrie und weinte.

Mein Vater brüllte irgendetwas.

Ich weiß nicht. Diese Bilder brannten sich in mein Gedächtnis, niemals würde ich sie je vergessen. Das Auto überschlug sich mehrmals. Völlig desorientiert und von Schmerzen gepeinigt hörte ich auf zu schreien und gab mich meinem Schicksal hin. Ein klirren sagte mir das einige Scheiben zersprungen sind. Ein weißer Schleier bildete sich um mein Bewusstsein.

Dann herrschte Stille.

Eine gewaltige Explosion lies mich aufwachen. Kerzengerade und hellwach saß ich im feuchten Gras und sah wie sich unser Auto in Flammen auflöste. Meine Augen weiteten sich und voller Panik starrte ich weiter in die Flammen. Körperliche Wunden oder Bedürfnisse verdrängte ich und nun rannte mein Körper zu der Flammenhölle, unterwegs viel ich über etwas um genau zu sein über jemanden. Eigentlich hatte ich vor laut zu schreien doch meine Stimme versagte als ich in das blasse Gesicht meiner Mutter blickte. Sie ist Tod, war mein erster Gedanke. Vorsichtig berührte ich ihre Stirn, sie war noch warm. Doch fühlte sie sich kälter als normal an. Blut klebte an ihrer Wange, auch die Kleidung war getränkt von der roten Flüssigkeit. „Mum ..", flüsterte ich ganz behutsam, „Mum ... bitte wach auf! Bitte!". Doch nichts tat sich. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. Ich rüttelte an ihrem Arm. „MUM!", schrie ich, „BITTE WACH AUF!". Tränen suchten ihren weg über meine Wangen und vermischten sich mit meinem Blut das auf der Haut klebte. Ich schüttelte sie weiter und weiter. Völlig verzweifelt schrie ich sie an sie solle aufwachen, doch sie blieb stumm.

Wie jeder Tote.

Irgendwann gingen meine schreie ins schluchzen über, mein rütteln an ihrem Arm wurde zu einem leichten stupsen. Wippend starrte ich ins Leere und summte eine Melodie vor mich ihn. Einfach nur so. Um die Stille beiseite zu schieben um die Gedanken zu verdrängen das meine Mutter Tod war und wahrscheinlich auch der Rest meiner Familie.

Nach einiger Zeit trafen Krankenwagen und die Feuerwehr ein. Einer der Notärzte zog mich mit sanfter Gewalt von dem leblosen Körper meiner Mutter weg und der Rest ging im Nichts unter.

Die Feuerwehrmänner machten sie gleich daran den Brand zu löschen, Sanitäter suchten nach weiteren Überlebenden, doch sie fanden nichts weiter als Menschen die für immer schweigen würden. Einem der Ärzte fiel eine Gestalt auf. Sie war in einem langen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt und sein Gesicht würde von einer Kapuze verdeckt. Er stand mitten auf der Wiese und starrte, ja er schaute auf das ohnmächtige Mädchen das gerade auf einer Trage zu dem Krankenwagen brachten. Die Wind brachte die Blätter in den Bäumen zum rauschen und es hörte sich fast wie ein flüstern an. Jedoch bewegte sich die Robe des Mannes überhaupt nicht. Von ihm ging ein etwas unheimliches aus, er hatte eine Ausstrahlung von ungeheurer Macht. Der Notarzt hatte das Gefühl das er sich vor dieser Person auf die Knie werfen sollte oder müsse. Irgend etwas Zwang ihn dazu, doch er gab nicht nach und schaute unnachgiebig diese Person an. Ein leichtes dunkelblaues, kaum wahrzunehmendes, Leuchten umgab ihn. Der Arzt wandte sich um und sah gerade noch wie der Krankenwagen mit dem verletzten Mädchen davon rauschte, als er jedoch wieder zu der vermummten Gestalt sah, war diese verschwunden.

Vorsichtig lief er in die Richtung, der Stelle an der diese merkwürdige Person gestanden hatte. Der Boden hatte noch ein leichtes Restleuchten, ganz langsam berührte der Notarzt die Erde. Als er sie anfasste schreckte er zurück. Sie war warm. Der Boden war warm und das Ende Oktober, um genau zu sein am 31. Oktober.

Samhain.

_Gell, hat wenig mit Stargate zu tun, nich? Ja, find ich auch! Aber das kommt ja noch alles! Was es mit Samhain auf sich hat? Gehört nicht mal zur ägyptischen Kultur sondern nach Irland! Hmmmm, wieso ist des dieser Tag sooo wichtig?_

_Selber lesen! Keine Sorge, es hat schon einen Grund das ich Halloween erwähne._

_Bis zum dritten Kapitel!_


	3. Hilferufe

_räusper_ Ich hab übrigens nichts gegen ein nettes Review, gell?

Hier geh ich schon mehr in die Richtung Stargate, aber es kommt noch kein Chara aus SG vor oder so.

_mohnblume knuddl _Ich weiß, ich weiß! Rechtschreibung ist nicht so mein Ding, aber dafür hab ich ja dann dich!

_Nachtengel_

* * *

Das Begräbnis meiner Familie sah ich wie durch einen Nebel. Es war so leer und kalt in mir. Nicht einmal die Kraft zum weinen hatte ich. Leise drangen die Worte des Priesters in mein Ohr. Welch ein Heuchler. Priester sind nichts weiter als Menschen die ihren Beruf verfehlt haben. Ich halte nichts von ihnenüberhaupt nichts. Warum sollte ich auch? Seine Worte sollten Trost spenden. Und wem? Mir halfen Worte nichts, nein. „... möge Mihos Hardegen Ruhe finden ...", drangen die Wortfetzen des Pfarrers zu mir durch. Nach der Zeremonie schüttelten mir Freunde der Familie die Hand und erzählten wie tragisch das doch alles wäre. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste. Dennoch merkte ich wie viele hinter meinem Rücken flüsterten. Sie konnten sich nicht erklären wie ich den Unfall überlebt haben soll. Selbst der Polizei und den Ärzten ist das unerklärlich. Das Einzigste was ich hatte war eine Platzwunde am Kopf und einen geprellten Arm. 

Allmählich begann man das Grab zu zuschaufeln. Schweigend warfen wir ein paar Rosen ins Grab, manche weinten stumm, andere wiederum schluchzten in die Arme ihrer Freunde. Ich selber hingegen starrte nur vor mich hin, einfach nur so. Bis mich eine Melodie aus meiner Trance riss, ein wenig verloren sah ich mich um. Woher kam sie?

Es war als würde die Melodie meinem Herzen entspringen, genauso traurig, verloren und einsam. Langsam lief ich in die Richtung aus der sie kam. Vorsichtig ging ich zu der kleinen Kapelle die am Rand des Friedhofes stand. Der Friedhof befand sich am Rande eines Waldes, auch im Friedhof wuchsen verschiedene Bäume und es war unheimlich. Die kleine Kapelle war von außen hin sehr verwittert um den Eingang selbst standen Trauerweiden. Ihre hängenden Arme bildeten fast einen Vorhang um das Eingangsportal. Der Wind rauschte durch das Geäst des Baumes und es wurde noch gespenstischer. Angst packte mich und drängte mich zur Umkehr.

Doch die Melodie, sie war so schön. Sie spielte weiter und weiter. Note um Note. Der Wind verstärkte sich und ein leises Flüstern war zu vernehmen. Angstvoll sah ich um mich, doch niemand befand sich in meiner Nähe.

Sachte öffnete ich die Tür, die mir knarrend einen Einblick eröffnete. Beklemmt schluckte ich, seltsam war es hier. Ich war mir sicher, dass die Melodie von hier kam.

Dieses traurige Lied.

Vorsichtig ging ich in Richtung Altar sah mich jedoch genau um. Auf dem Tisch vor dem Altar war jedoch keine Kerze oder ein Kreuz. Nichts. Auch im Rest der Kirche befanden sich keine Spuren von Christen. Eine neutrale Kirche? Unmöglich! Jedoch lag etwas anderes auf dem weißem Tuch Ein Spiegel. Ein ovaler Spiegel mit silbernem Rand, auf der linken Seite wellte sich ein Welle in den Spiegel und auf der rechten war eine Frau, die einen Arm hinter dem Kopf hält und den anderen hoch streckte. Die Haare fallen nicht nach unten sondern wellen sich nach oben, dazu trägt die Frau noch ein Kleid, dessen Ende in den Rand eingraviert ist. Die Welle und die Frau sind nicht am Rand eingeritzt sondern am Rand des Spiegels modelliert. Er war sicher von hohem Wert. Völlig fasziniert sah ich ihn weiter an. Behutsam fuhr ich mit meinem Fingern über seine Oberfläche. Er war sehr kalt und so zog ich meine Hand auch wieder zurück. Nach kurzem zögern überwiegte meine Neugierde und ich nahm ihn in die Hand und hielt ihn vor mein Gesicht.

Der Spiegel zeigte mir ein aschfahles Gesicht, mit Augenringen, schwarz gewellten Haaren die ins Gesicht fallen und Lippen mit zartem Rosa. Die mandelbraunen Augen die mir entgegen sahen wirkten nicht von dieser Welt, dennoch schauten sie fest und gefasst in den Spiegel.

„Ein schöner Spiegel, nicht wahr?", hauchte mir eine Stimme ins Ohr die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Sofort drehte ich mich um und sah eine Gestalt an die einen schwarzen Mantel trug, die Kapuze hing so weit im Gesicht das man nicht einmal das Kinn sehen konnte. Vor Schreck lies ich den Spiegel fallen und wich einige Schritte zurück. „Kein Angst ... ich tu dir nichts", flüsterte er sanft. Ängstlich wich ich noch ein paar Schritte zurück, doch er folgte mir. Mit seiner Hand griff er nach mir, als seine kalte Hand meine Wange berührte stand ich vollkommen still und starrte ihn die Dunkelheit unter der Kapuze in der Hoffnung seine Augen zu sehen.

Mit seinem Finger fuhr er mir über die Wange, am Kinn vorbei, den Hals entlang und als er an meiner rechten Schulter ankam hielt er mich mit eiserner Hand fest. „Was willst du?", keuchte ich, den er drückte so fest zu das es schmerzte. Anscheinend bemerkte das er mir weh tat und lockerte seinen Griff. „Deine Hilfe ...", flüsterte er tonlos. In diesem Moment fühlte ich eine Trauer die tiefer lag und älter war als meine. Sie berührte mein Herz und eine salzige Träne rann an meiner Wange hinab. „Was ... was soll ich tun?", „Hilf mir!", rief seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Sie klang als wäre sie weit entfernt und sie war voll Schmerz und verlorener Hoffnung. „ABER WIE?", rief ich als auch seine Gestalt vor meinen Augen sich auflöste.

Der vermummte Mann kam nicht wieder.

Er ließ mich hier in der Kälte zurück ohne mir auch nur angedeutet zu haben bei was ich ihm helfen soll. Ein wenig desorientiert wollte ich gehen, lief aber gegen den Tisch als in Richtung Tür. Fluchend beschimpfe ich den dämlichen Tisch vor mir und bemerkte das der Spiegel wieder auf dem Tisch lag anstatt auf dem Boden. Ein paar mal sah ich auf den Boden, dann wieder auf den Tisch. Tisch – Boden. Ein wenig seltsam. Um genau zu sein war das unheimlich. Viel zu unheimlich für meinen Geschmack.

Um genau zu sein rannte ich genau in diesem Moment kopfüber aus der „neutralen" Kirche und hinaus in den kalten Herbst. Der Wind peitschte mir entgegen und die Trauerweiden nahmen mir die Sicht. Dennoch entging es mir nicht das bereits die Nacht angebrochen war. Die Beerdigung? War sie nicht am Nachmittag gewesen?

Keuchend schreckte ich aus meinen Traum hoch. Schon wieder. Er verfolgt mich schon seit längerem. Nicht nur das es wirklich geschehen war. Nein, es wiederholte sich immer wieder und nie fand ich heraus was der Unbekannte von mir wollte. Ein müder und vor allem genervter Blick zur Uhr sagte mir das mich der Traum schon wieder um genau 12:38 nachts geweckt hatte. Jedes mal das selbe! Konnte er mich nicht bis um 9 oder 8 Uhr morgens ausschlafen lassen? Nein! Immer um 12:38 und zwar auf die Minute genau! Als wäre das aber noch das ungewöhnlichste! Ha, der Spiegel den ich in der Kirche fand, lag als ich nach Hause kam auf meinem Bett.

Mein Heim ist nun bei meiner Patin. Sie sehr nett, aber sie wohnt nicht in Deutschland. Im Moment sind wir noch im Haus meiner Eltern, aber in 2 Wochen wenn alles formelle geregelt ist werden wir nach Ägypten abreisen. Lillian El Mamin lebt in Kairo mit ihrem Mann Ramid El Mamin und bald noch mit mir dort. Ramid ist ein angesehener Politiker und verdient dementsprechend. Lillian braucht nicht zu arbeiten, dürfte sie auch nicht. Als Adoptivtochter werde ich auf die besten Schulen gehen und natürlich muss ich immer höflich sein. Der Gedanke an die neue Heimat ist ein wenig beunruhigend. Zuerst erhalte ich Privatunterricht, da ich ja arabisch lernen muss und mein so wie so schon grottenschlechtes Englisch perfektionieren darf. Das werden harte Tage.

Die letzten Tagen vergingen wie im Flug es blieb kaum Zeit für einen besonderen Abschied. Meine Freunde haben natürlich noch ein riesige Abschiedsparty für mich gemacht. Was wohl eher dazu führte das ich eine Heulattacke bekam. Aber Sarah meine beste Freundin wusste schon wie sie mich aufheitern konnte. Hauptsächlich schauten wir Filme an wie Der Herr der Ringe in den Spezial Editionen und Hellboy. Als Abschiedsgeschenk bekam ich Nenya, Galadriels Ring. Alle meine Freunde hatten zusammen gelegt und ihn mir dann besorgt, doch ich hatte gar nichts für sie. Nenya führte nicht nur zu einem weiteren Heulanfall sondern auch noch zu einem Freudengeschrei. Der Tag der Abreise war jedoch der schlimmste. Sarah winkte mir noch zu als wir schon in den Privatflieger meines Stiefvaters stiegen. Zwar winkte ich zurück. Jedoch fühle ich mich vollkommen leer wie auch schon die Wochen davor. Zuerst stirbt meine Familie und dann werde ich noch aus meiner gewohnten Umgebung gerissen. Ein letztes Mal glänzte Nenya im Licht der Sonne bevor ich im Flugzeug verschwand. Als es seine lauten Motoren anwarf und wir in Richtung aufgehender Sonne flogen warf ich noch einen letzten Blick auf meine Heimat.

Auf meine Vergangenheit.

_Uhhhh, unheimlich ... kettenrassel_

_Naja, nächstes Kapitel kommen ... oh, neee! Des sag i jetzt ned!_


	4. Neue Bekanntschaften

Danke an Mohnblume!

Und danke für die nicht erhaltenen Reviews! _schmollend in die ecke setz_

_Nachtengel_

* * *

Das letzte halbe Jahr war schnell vergangen in meiner neuen Heimat. Und es gab noch viel zu lernen. Neben Arabisch, Englisch und anderen Fächern wurde ich nun auch noch in Querflöte unterrichtet. Seit geschlagenen zwei Wochen musste ich täglich eine Stunde spielen. Nun sollte ich das 12. Menuett spielen von irgendso einem super tollen, abgefahrenen und genialen Komponist! Am liebsten hätte ich gerade gestöhnt, aber dann hätte sie wieder was zum meckern gehabt. Miss Finster. Wie ich sie getauft habe. „So ich denke das reicht für heute! Morgen habe ich eine Vorlesung, also fällt der Unterricht aus! Aber damit du nicht aus der Übung kommst!", sie legte mir ein paar Notenblätter hin. „Wie bitte? Vivaldi? Die vier Jahreszeiten mit dem Frühling, Allegro? Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich spiele erst seit zwei Wochen?", „Na und?", antwortete sie schnippisch und stolzierte aus der Villa meines Stiefvaters.

Wütend sah ich ihr nach und streckte dabei meine Zunge raus. „Dumme Kuh! Hab ich hier irgendwo eine Aufschrift mit „Wunderkind" oder „Genie"?", redete ich mich in Rage.

„Nein, so weit ich weiß nicht! Aber viele Menschen erwarten das von dir!", antwortete eine sanfte Stimme hinter mir. Seufzend drehte ich mich um sah meine Tante ein wenig genervt an. „Ich weiß was von mir erwartet wird, aber ich will das nicht!"

„Hör mal Amy, man kann sich nicht alles aussuchen! Ich wünsche mir auch oft das Cornelia noch leben würde! Aber es geht nun mal nicht!", nun seufzte sie.

„Mama ...", kurz starrte ich auf den Boden, fasste mich aber so gleich wieder.

Mitfühlend sah mich an: „Hey, das wird schon! Zufällig weiß ich das du mal gerne auf die Cheopspyramide hinauf willst!", sie wedelte mit einem Blatt vor den Augen. Voller Freude quietschte ich auf. „Jaaaa!", ich griff nach dem Blatt doch Lillian war schneller und zog es schnell wieder zurück. „Nicht so hastig meine Dame! Es hat mich viel Überredungskunst gekostet Ramid zu überreden das er mir eine Genehmigung für dich gibt!". Meine rechte Augenbraue wanderte ein paar Millimeter nach oben. Meine Tante jedoch grinste nur. „Bist du fies!", gab ich empört von mir. „Ach echt?", sie sah mich total unschuldig an.

„Okay, was ist die Bedingung?", „Du musst jemanden mitnehmen! Ramid möchte nicht das du allein hinaufkletterst! Du kennst ihn ja! Such dir jemanden aus!", „Und wen? Ich habe keine Freunde hier?". Lillian drehte sich um und ging aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Draußen laufen genügen Menschen rum!", rief sie mir noch zu. Stöhnend wandte ich mich meinen Notenblättern zu. Mit ein paar Handgriffen waren sie in meiner Mappe verstaut die Flöte jedoch lies ich noch liegen. Schnell sprang ich in mein Zimmer hoch und schmiss die Mappe auf den Schreibtisch, holte zwei Bücher aus meinen Schrank, steckte sie in eine Tasche und rannte dann so schnell wie möglich runter. Holte meine Flöte, lief weiter an die Garderobe schnappte mir meine dünne Seidenjacke, schlüpfte in meine beigen Sandalen und rief beim rausgehen: „Ich bin draußen! Bis zum Abendessen bin ich wieder da!". Kurz darauf knallte ich die Haustür zu und wanderte durch die Straßen. Inzwischen dämmerte es und viele Menschen liefen durch die Gassen. Ein paar Händler verkauften Souvenirs für die Touristen, andere Lebensmittel und Kleidung. Dabei riefen sie durch die Gegend und versuchten sich gegenseitig zu übertönen. Ja und natürlich auch mit dem Preis zu unterbieten. Ein paar Autos versuchten durch die Gassen von Gisa zu fahren, aber zu dieser Tageszeit war dies ganz und gar unmöglich. An manchen Stellen musste ich mich regelrecht durch die Menschenmenge quetschen.

Ziemlich zerknautscht erreichte ich das Café Amande. Das Café lag am Nil und hatte einen langen Steg auf dem Tische und Stühle stand. „Hey, Amy! Schaust du auch mal wieder vorbei?", begrüßte mich Ann-Kathrin, eine Bedienung. „Hi! Stimmt ich war schon lang nicht mehr hier! Hatte einfach zu viel um die Ohren? Wie geht's dir den so?", „Gut! Aber du siehst etwas mitgenommen aus? Ist was schlimmes passiert?", „Liegt wohl eher daran das ich mir den Weg bis hierher freikämpfen musste!". Anki, so ihr Spitzname, fing an zu lachen. „Woran das wohl liegt?", meinte sie grinsend, „Wie immer?". Lächelnd nickte ich. Dabei setzte ich mich an einem Tisch auf den Steg. Der Wind rauschte durchs Schilf, die Halme stießen aneinander und spielten dabei eine eigene Melodie. Allmählich wurde es kälter und ich fröstelte ein wenig. Mit einem verärgerten Blick zog ich mein Buch aus der Tasche. Eigentlich lese ich gern, aber nicht auf arabisch. Meine arabisch Lehrerin lässt mich dieses Buch lesen und dann soll ich es zusammenfassen. Bäh ...

„So hier! Ein Cappuccino für die Leseratte!", hörte ich eine Stimme von hinten, kurz darauf stellte Anki eine Tasse vor mir auf den Tisch. „Was liest du den da?", fragte sie. „ ‚Der vierte Engel' aber auf arabisch! Hausaufgabe ...", stöhnte ich. „Na dann viel Spaß!", winkte sie mir zu bevor sie wieder rein ging und sich um andere Gäste kümmerte.

Ann-Kathrin und ich kennen uns schon eine Weile. Kurz nach meiner Ankunft hier hab ich sie kennen gelernt. Eigentlich bin ich in sie hinein gerannt. Darauf lud sie mich zu einen Kaffee ein und wir plauderten ein wenig. Sie erzählte mir das sie aus Essen kommt und hier studiert. Damit sie sich das leisten kann arbeitet sie nebenher. Seit dem besuche ich sie fast jeden Abend. Leider hat sie nicht immer Zeit mit mir zu plaudern, da dieses Café meistens überfüllt ist. Mein Blick schweifte über die Tische, aber im Moment war nicht viel los. Also schlug ich mein Buch auf und fing an zu lesen.

„Ist da noch frei? Hallo?", fragte eine männliche Stimme neben mir. „Oh Entschuldigung!", stammelte ich auf arabisch, „Ich war ganz vertieft in mein Buch! Natürlich!", ich deutete auf den freien Platz gegenüber. Der Mann stetzte sich und packte ein paar alte Rollen aus so wie auch ein paar Bücher. Ein wenig argwöhnisch beobachtete ich ihn. „Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte Anki die kurz darauf wie aus dem nichts auftauchte. „Einen Kaffee. Schwarz bitte.", antwortete er. Oh, der ganz harte Bursche dachte ich mir. „Wie Sie wünschen!", Anki wollte sich gerade umdrehen als ich sie aufhielt. „Wart mal!", rief ich auf Deutsch hinterher. Sie drehte sie um: „Noch einen?", „Jup!". Sie schmunzelte ein wenig und verschwand dann. Nun war es der Mann der mich argwöhnisch ansah. „Was?", fragte ich ihn, vergaß aber dabei ins arabische zu wechseln. „Nichts, nichts!", antwortete er mit Akzent auf Deutsch und wandte sich seinen Rollen zu. Oh, er scheint wohl ein paar Sprachen zu beherrschen.

Seufzend richtete ich mein Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner Lektüre zu. Nach ein paar Zeilen hatte ich mal wieder nen Hänger drin. Trotz längerem Grübeln und Zusammenhänge rausfinden fiel mir das Wort nicht ein. Stöhnend kramte ich in meiner Tasche und zog dann das zweite Buch raus. Ein Wörterbuch. Der Mann sah auf und beobachtete mich wie ich im Buch umher blätterte. „Ich konnte den Duden schon nicht leiden, aber das hier ist noch mehr Chaos!", grummelte ich vor mich hin. Nach einer Weile fragte er: „Was suchen Sie den?". „Ein Wort.", antwortete ich gereizt. „Das ist mir durchaus klar aber welches?", „Ich kann es nicht mal aussprechen!", „Zeig es mir einfach!". Ich stand auf und zeigte ihm die Stelle. „Das bedeutet: Gedächtnistag!", „Ähm, Danke!", „Gern geschehen! Ich bin übrigens Dr. Daniel Jackson und Sie sind?", „Amy El Ramid!", antwortete ich leise und hoffte inständig er würde mich nicht kennen. „Die Tochter des ...", weiter kam er nicht. „PSSSSST! Ich hab keine Lust das eine Horde Reporter über mich herfällt! Bitte!", unterbrach ich ihn. Er nickte verständnisvoll und wechselte das Thema: „Was liest du den da?", „ ‚Der vierte Engel' Und Sie?", „Das sind ein paar Rollen die ich übersetzte!", „Arbeiten Sie für ein Museum?", „Nein, nein! Ich arbeite fürs Militär!"

Ein wenig seltsam sah ich ihn an. „Fürs Militär?", „Ja!". Darauf verstaute er die Rolle ungewöhnlich schnell in seine Tasche. „Und du verbessert sicherlich dein arabisch?", „Wohl oder übel.", „So schlimm?", „Bei den Lehrern was ich habe ...", „Ahja, die gute alte Schule!". Missmutig sah ich ihn an worauf er anfing zu lachen. „Haha ... wirklich witzig! Ständig erwartet man von mir das ich alles perfekt beherrsche und alles sofort versteh!", „Das erwartet man von mir auch! Und die Welt geht unter wenn ich mal etwas nicht weiß!", antwortete er seufzend. „Wir sind aber nicht verwandt oder?", er grinste sie an. „Nein ich glaube nicht! Aber da scheinen wir uns zu ähneln!". „Pass auf sonst wird er dir noch irgendwelche Geschichten erzählen, die dich mehr als langweilen!", neckte ihn ein grauhaariger Mann, der hinter Dr. Jackson stand. Kurz darauf verfinsterte sich Jacksons Blick, schien aber die Neckerei ansonsten zu ignorieren. „Sag mal Jack verfolgt ihr mich eigentlich?", „Nein, aber General Hammond meinte wir sollen nach dir schauen!", antwortete eine tonlose Stimme neben dem grauhaarigen Mann. Der andere hatte einen Matrosenhut auf und war dunkelhäutig. Man konnte auch keine Emotionen auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Ich zog die Augenbraue hoch. Anscheinend hatte er auch so etwas wie ‚Aufpasser'. „Amaunet?", rief jemand. „Amaunet! Da bist seid Ihr ja!". Genervt drehte ich mich um. „Thorn! Was machst du den hier?", spielte ich gaaaanz unschuldig und setzte mein liebstes Lächeln dabei auf. „Es ist 9 Uhr Mrs. El Ramid macht sich große Sorgen um Sie!". „Ach nein ...", flüsterte ich. „Ich komme gleich!", sprach ich dann laut zu ihm. „Nun, ja Dr. Jackson so wie es aussieht muss ich nun gehen!", „Amaunet? Ich dachte Amy?", „Also eigentlich heiße ich ja Amaunet El Ramid, aber ich mag Amaunet nicht, also hat mich meine Freundin Amy getauft!", „Ach so!", nickte er ein wenig nachdenklich. Ich packte meine Bücher in die Tasche, legte das Geld unter die leer Tasse. Daniel reichte mir die Hand: „ Auf Wiedersehen!". Ich ergriff sie und dabei fiel sein Blick auf Nenya. Lächelnd bemerkte ich seinen Blick und erwiderte: „Namarie!".

Darauf drehte ich mich zu meinen Bodyguard um. Thron war eigentlich der „Wächter" meiner Tante, aber ab und zu auch meiner. Er ist ein wandelnder Kleiderschrank und so wurde es leicht nach Hause zu kommen. Den es machte ihm jeder freiwillig Platz.

Daheim angekommen kam auch gleich die Standpauke von Lillian. Irgendwann bemerkte sie dass ich ihr gar nicht mehr zuhörte und schickte sie mich ins Bett. Schlurfend machte ich mich auf den Weg und schmiss mich dann grummelnd aufs Bett.

Auch diese Nacht blieb ich nicht von meinen Träumen verschont.

(gespr.: Amond)

_Falls das Sternchen an dem Satz "... Café Amande" nicht sichtbar ist. Hier unten(oder eher drüber) ist die korrekte Aussprache aufgeschrieben!_

_So und nun hat Amy Bekanntschaft mit Dr. Daniel Jackson, einem grauhaarigen Typen und einen dunkelhäutigen Typen gemacht! Wer die wohl sind?_


	5. Spieglein, Spieglein

Hallo erstmal ...

Leider ist mir meine Beta abgegangen(woran ich nicht ganz unschuldig bin). Ich hab gewartet aber als dann keine Antwort kam hab ich beschlossen das Kapitel hochzuladen. Im Moment bin ich auch wieder auf der Suche nach einer/m neuen Beta.

Danke für die liebe Reviews! _euch durchknuddl_

Nachtengel

* * *

Seufzend sah sich Amy um. Bibliotheken sind ja was schönes, aber manche sind einfach zu unübersichtlich. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde lief sie durch die verstaubten Regale auf der Suche nach einem Buch über die 18. Dynastie, des Neuen Reiches. Naja, nicht unbedingt neu. Aber in der ägyptischen Zeittafel hieß sie nun einmal so. Leise Stimme waren von allen Seiten zu hören aber ansonsten herrschte Stille. Ab und zu warfen die Steinwände die Schritte einiger Personen zurück. Konzentriert sah Amy auf die Buchbände, die fein säuberlich vor ihr aufgereiht waren. „Ah, da ist es!", quiekte sie voller Freude. Grinsend griff sie nach dem Band und wollte ihn raus ziehen. Doch dieser dachte nicht einmal daran sich vom Platz zu bewegen. „Müssen die die Bücher so in eine Reihe quetschen?", genervt stöhnte Amy und zog mit einem Ruck an dem Buch. Es gab nach, doch die ganze Reihe viel mit hinaus, auf ein sichtlich verärgertes Mädchen. Das nach einem kurzen Aufschrei nach hinten flog und von einem Haufen Bücher begraben wurde.

Wortwörtlich tanzten kleine weiße Sterne vor ihren Augen. Den der Aufschlag mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem Mamorboden war nicht ganz ohne. Brennende Übelkeit kam in ihr hoch und Amy hoffte das ihr Mageninhalt sich nicht auf dem Boden verteilen würde. Ein stechender Kopfschmerz machte ihr noch deutlicher das es nicht sonderlich klug von ihr war das Buch mit einem Schlag raus zu ziehen. Stöhnend bewegte Amy sich vorsichtig, dabei rutschten ein paar Bücher von ihr. Doch sie hielt dann inne, denn jede Bewegung schmerzte im Kopf und so drehte sie ihn nur zu Seite, was unheimlich stach.

Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm sie langsame Schritte, die sich dann beschleunigten. „Hey, alles in Ordnung?", rief jemand ihr zu und fing an Amy auszugraben. „Amy?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme. Zögerlich öffnete sie die Augen und sah in das Gesicht des Anthropologen Dr. Jackson. „Dr. Jack ... son?", keuchte sie. „Nicht bewegen! Ich verständige den Notarzt!", antwortete er und sah mit besorgten Blick zu Amaunet. Eine kleine Blutlache hatte sich um ihren Kopf gebildet und ein paar Bücher waren auch schon rot getränkt. Daniel wollte aufstehen und Hilfe holen, doch Amy zog schwach an seiner Hose. „Lass mich nicht allein ...", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Aber ich muss ... na gut!", antwortete und kniete sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand. „HEY!", rief Daniel in die Halle, „Ich brauche HILFE!". Kurz darauf kamen eilige Schritte auf sie zu. „Was ist passiert?", fragte ein Bibliothekar. „Wir brauchen einen Notarzt! Ich habe sie hier gefunden und sie hat eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf ... denke ich.", antwortete Daniel ohne auch nur einmal Luft geholt zu haben.

Der etwas geschockte Bibliothekar sah ganz unschlüssig auf das Mädchen und dann auf Dr. Jackson. „NA WIRD'S BALD?", fragte Daniel mit ein wenig Ärgernis im Ton nach. „Ja, ja natürlich ...", der Mann verschwand und kurz darauf traf Notarzt ein, mit einer Horde Schaulustigen im Schlepptau.

„Ich frag mich nur wie du das schon wieder geschafft hast?", schimpfte Lilian ihre Adoptivtochter. „Als der Anruf vom Krankenhaus kam hab ich mir unheimliche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Mach das nie wieder!", redete sie sich weiter in Rage und lief wie ein aufgescheuchter Tiger durch das Wohnzimmer. Amy lag inzwischen mit einem dicken, weißen Verband um den Kopf auf dem Sofa und blickte schuldbewusst zur Decke. Dr. Jackson stand ein wenig unschlüssig im Raum, eigentlich wollte er ja noch ein paar Dinge nachschlagen. Doch Amys Mutter bat ihn darum sie nach Hause zu begleiten, was Daniel nicht abgelehnt hatte. „Es tut mir ja Leid ...", seufzte das Mädchen auf der Couch und schloß dabei die Augen. „Aber als Strafe tut mir ja schon alles weh! Musst du mich jetzt auch noch schimpfen?". „Ist ja gut, aber ich habe mir nun einmal sorgen gemacht!", antwortete sie beschwichtigend und fuhr dann streng fort, „Und nun zu ihnen Dr. Jackson!".

Für Daniel hörte sich diese Aussage ziemlich nach einer Beschuldigung an und er hatte sofort das Gefühl irgend etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. In Gedanken wich er merklich vor der älteren Dame zurück und hoffte er würde keinen Ärger bekommen. Obwohl das in seinem Fall wohl eher unwahrscheinlich wahr. „Ich möchte ihnen erst einmal danken das sie meiner Tochter geholfen!", lächelte sie den Forscher an. Daniel atmete auf, kein Donnerwetter für ihn. „Gern geschehen!", antwortete er zögerlich. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Lilian. „Oh, doch, doch! Alles in Ordnung!", verbesserte er sich. „Na dann ist ja gut! Sag mal Amy ist das Mann von dem du erzählt hast, wo du im Café warst?", „Ja", nickte Amy.

„Hm ...", Lilian wirkte ziemlich nachdenklich und Daniel wusste immer noch nicht ganz warum er hier war. „Ich denke du solltest ihn fragen!", fuhr sie fort. „Was?", fragte Amaunet und Daniel aus einem Mund. „Na, hör mal! Allein gehst du mir nicht da rauf!", „Ach, so DIE Sache ... naja ... okay! Ähm, Daniel?", fragte Amy vorsichtig. Der Wissenschaftler sah immer noch ein wenig verwirrt aus und hoffte inständig das er endlich Aufgeklärt wurde, also nickte er. „Gehst du mit mir auf die Cheopspyramide?", „Wa ... ähm ... wann?". Daniel hatte mit vielen Fragen gerechnet, aber die, genau mir DER hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Öhm, naja so in 10 Jahren wenn ich das Haus wieder verlassen darf!", grinste sie schief und sah zu Lilian, die jedoch rollte nur mit den Augen. „So ungefähr in zwei Wochen, aber das sollte man noch genauer besprechen! Sie werden doch hoffentlich noch solange bleiben, oder?", „Nun, ja schon! Ich muss erst in drei Wochen zurück nach Amerika! Das dürfte schon gehen ...", „Also du kommst mit mir mit?", fiel Amy ihm ins Wort und stand mit einem Ruck auf, was sie auch gleich wieder bereute. Erneutes Kopfweh setzte ein und sie legte sich widerwillig wieder hin. Als Antwort nickte Daniel. „Gut! Nachdem das geklärt ist möchten Sie mit uns essen?", fragte Lilian und wieder nickte Daniel, auch wenn ein wenig zögernd. „Also dann werd ich mich mal um das Essen kümmern", und mit diesen Worten verschwand Lilian auch schon in der Küche.

Der weitere Abend verlief eher Ruhig und es wurde noch über dieses und jenes geredet.

Inzwischen hatte sich der Anthropologe mit Amy angefreundet. Viel gab es zwischen den beiden zu bereden und zu rätseln. Jeder hatte etwas zu besonderes zu erzählen auch wenn Amaunet oft das Gefühl hatte das Daniel etwas verschwieg. Doch darüber sah sie hinweg. Jeder hatte Geheimnisse, aber bei ihm ... sie wußte es einfach nicht. Es war bedrohlich und beruhigend zur gleichen Zeit. „Amy?", riss die Stimme von Daniel sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Hm?", „Es tut mir Leid ich muss abreisen!", „Was? Aber wir wollten morgen auf die Pyramide!", „Ja, ich weiß! Und es tut mir unheimlich Leid, aber ich muss zurück nach Colorado! Es ist ... ich ... es ist sehr wichtig! Ich muss los, aber ich melde mich bei dir wieder. Okay?", „Wenn du meinst ...", antwortete sie niedergeschlagen und sie hatte sich schon so gefreut. Daniel umarmte sie noch, drehte sich um, rief noch ein kurzes „Bye" und verschwand dann auch schon in der Menschenmenge. Unschlüssig stand Amy nun mitten in Gisa.

Sie war wieder allein.

Seufzend drehte auch sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen schmiss sie ihre Jacke auf den Stuhl am Eingangsbereich und die Schuhe landeten irgendwo in der Ecke. Ohne auch nur „Hallo" zu sagen verschwand Amy in ihrem Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett. Mit ihrer linken Hand tastete sie sich automatisch nach ihrem Spiegel. Als ihre Finger über das Metall strichen, umklammerten es ihre Finger und sie sah hinein. Zuerst blickten ihr nur ihre traurigen Augen zurück, doch dann verschwamm das Bild und zeigte Lilian wie sie in der Küche stand und kochte. Unfähig etwas zu tun starrte Amy das Bild weiter an. Durch den Spiegel konnte sie beobachten wie Lilian gerade das Essen zubereitete. „Das ist ... ist unmöglich ...", hauchte sie. Amaunet hatte einfach nur an Lilian gedacht und schon erschien sie auf dem Spiegel. Das war unglaublich faszinierend. Zuerst dachte Amy es sei eine Einbildung, doch als sie ihre Gedanken auf Daniel richtete. Es kribbelte kurz in ihren Fingerspitzen und er erschien auf der Spiegeloberfläche.

Er war gerade beim Einchecken. „Ich glaub das nicht ... wie kann? Nicht ... ganz und gar nicht ... möglich ...", flüsterte sie abgehackte Sätze in die Luft.

Wieder kribbelte es in ihren Finger, aber es verschwand nicht sondern breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Da war so ein seltsames Gefühl ...

Amaunet kannte es, aber sie wusste nicht mehr woher. Oder doch? Mit einem Ruck stand sie auf und sah zur Tür. Da war er wieder und das auch noch am hellichten Tag.

„Nichts ist unmöglich.", hallte seine ruhige Stimme durch den Raum.


	6. Der Verborgene

Hey, meine Story scheint doch nicht so unbeliebt zu sein wie ich dachte ... diesmal war ich ziemlich schnell mit dem Kapitel. Woran das wohl lag ...

**An Elli: **Ja, aber ich glaube ich kann das nicht lange halten, so spannend meine ich. Bei mir gibt es immer Action! _lach _Mal seh'n wie es weitergeht!

**An Nachtigall:** Schon in Arbeit!

**An Gracie: **Oh, mein Gott! Ich hab tatsächlich in der 3. Person geschrieben? _sofort unter bettdecke flücht _Meine Güte! Die vielen Schulaufgaben zur Zeit scheinen es doch in sich zu haben ... und jetzt dann noch Physik ... traumhaft ... Ab sofort geht es wieder wie am Anfang weiter ... versprochen!

Peinlich, peinlich. Vor allem für so einen alten Hasen wie mich. _immer noch unter bettdecke versteck _Ich glaub da unten bleib ich jetzt auch. Vorerst.

Nachtengel

* * *

Eine Weile starrte ich ihn an.

„Wer bist du?", fragte meine Stimme zögernd.

„Weißt du das den nicht?".

Vorsichtig schüttelte ich den Kopf.

Stille.

„Ich bin der Verborgene."

Was sollte das? Ich will keine Eigenschaft sondern einen Namen!

„Jeder Name ist eine Eigenschaft."

Du kannst Gedanken lesen nicht wahr?

„Ja."

Toll. Und jetzt? Wobei soll ich dir helfen?

„Zuhören.", korrigierte er.

„Okay. Dann erzähl mal!"

Der Verborgene nickte und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Ich glaube in dem Moment währe es egal gewesen ob ich das Wort Wahnsinn gesagt oder gedacht hätte und ob er die Gedanken lesen kann oder nicht. Den ‚Wahnsinn' stand in dicken Leuchtbuchstaben auf meine Stirn und glühten noch giftgrün.

„Du bist ein PHARAO!", keuchte ich mit Müh und Not.

Er jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Pharaonen sind Götter die als Menschen geboren werden und als Menschen sterben.", „Und was ist zwischen drin?", „Da sind sie Götter.", „Warum?", „Weil das Volk daran glaubt.", „Bist du ein Gott?", „Ich war es einmal. Heute bin ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst.", „Wow, ein Gott! Hier?". Der Gott nickte und setzte sich neben mich. „Lass mich erzählen ...", spielerisch überlegte er.

„Früher gab es nur Menschen keine Götter, keine Geister ... nichts. Einige Menschen wahren intelligent und lernten schnell. Etwas besonderes. Die Unwissenden begriffen dies nicht und fingen an an das Übernatürliche zu glauben. Magie, Zauberei all dies. Durch den festen glauben der Menschen wurden wir stärker – mächtiger. Auch unsterblich. Am Anfang zeigten uns den Menschen noch in unserer natürlichen Gestalt, unseren wahren Charakter und versuchten sie mit den uns gegebenen Kräften glücklich zu machen. Einige wurden nach kurzer Zeit arrogant und machten nur noch Gebrauch wenn die Menschen Opfer brachten.

Am Anfang reichten einfache Nahrungsmittel aus, später wurde daraus Gold, wertvolle Textilien und mehr ... Seth war einer dieser arroganten und gierigen Göttern. Auch ich gehörte auf der Spitze meiner Macht dazu. Eigentlich jeder. Jeder Gott genoss die Verehrung, dich Macht und die Heere von Gläubigen. Selbst der eine Gott. Allah oder welchen Namen man ihm gibt tut dies, wenn auch nicht in solchem Ausmaß wie wir damals. Man bedenke er war auch einmal ein einfacher Mann. Je mehr Menschen an uns glauben desto mächtiger wurden wir."

„Das würde ja bedeuten das du, egal welche Gottheit du bist im alten Ägypten oder so am mächtigsten warst. Nehme ich an. Du bist doch eine ägyptische oder?", „Ja, ich komme aus dem ägyptischen. Nein, der Höhepunkt meiner Macht war als wir die Goa'Uld von der Erde vertrieben und das Sternentor versiegelten."

Sternentor? Goa'Uld? Keimten die ersten Fragen schon in meinem Hinterkopf. Aber ich glaube ich lassen den neben mir besser ausreden. Wer was wie mächtig er noch ist und seinen Zorn will ich garantiert nicht zu spüren bekommen!

„Die Goa'Uld sind eine Rasse, eine sehr alte sogar. Jedoch jünger als wir. Sie geben sich als uns aus. Der Goa'Uld der auf der Erde lebte nannte sich Ra. Was den echten Ra natürlich mehr als erzürnte. Doch wir hatten schon vor Ewigkeiten beschlossen uns in das Unsichtbare zurück zu ziehen und nur noch unsere Kräfte wirken zu lassen. Kein bildliches erscheinen, keine donnernde Stimme vom Himmel! Somit vielen die Goa'Uld sehr schnell in Ungnade bei uns, aber mit der Zeit lernten wir das es nicht an uns liegt sie auszulöschen. Also vertrieben wir sie nur. Natürlich ganz inoffiziell.

Danach entstanden verschiedene Kulturen eine davon war die Ägyptische. Bald hatten wir mehr Anhänger als uns lieb war und wir mussten natürlich auch sorgen das die Welt nicht im Chaos untergeht. Den inzwischen glaubten die Menschen an Geister und die bescheidene Aufgabe viel auf uns ab auf sie auf zupassen. Wir schickten in den nordischen Ländern den Sehern ein paar Träume und kurz darauf gab es Samhain und Beltane. Aber wenn es nur das wäre! Als Gott erwarten die viele, sogar sehr viele Aufgaben. Und du musst alle so erledigen das es nicht auffällt das du existiert ..."

„Muss schon hart sein. Ich mein man ist zwar unsterblich, aber man ist trotzdem allein!", „Nein, nicht unbedingt es gibt ja noch Tausende von anderen Göttern. Nun als das ägyptische Reich zerfiel verloren wir einen Großteil unserer Macht und unsere Aufgaben gingen an die nächsten weiter. Artemis, Mars, Poseidon – die griechischen und römischen Götter eben. Heute gibt es nur noch den Einen und Engel. Haufenweise Engel. Du siehst also das nichts unmöglich ist, man muss nur fest genug daran glauben."

„Mag schon sein, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte ich ein wenig irritiert. Seine Geschichte war ja ganz nett, aber wo bin ich? Oder was hat das mit mir zu tun? Der Gott betrachtete mich eine Weile mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen. Seine Haare waren hinter seinem Kopf mit goldenen Fäden zusammen gebunden und machten ihn irgendwie feminin damit. Ansonsten jedoch war die dunkelhäutige Gottheit vollkommen schmucklos.

„Götter sterben wenn Menschen nicht mehr an sie glauben. Deswegen sind zum Beispiel Hatmehyt, Shezmu oder Demeter schon Tod. Ihr Glück den die Götter die noch leben habe kaum noch Macht und sie sehnen sich nach nichts mehr als den Tod. Doch solange die Goa'Uld existieren wird es auch Gläubige geben. Natürlich verehren sie die Goa'Uld, aber indirekt verehren sie uns."

„Willst du auch sterben.", „Nein, noch nicht. Die Goa'Uld haben es geschafft einige von uns zu töten. Götter! Verstehst du? Das ist kaum möglich! Und doch sind Nephtys, Zeus und Osiris durch ihre Hand gestorben. Auch Amaunet ...", er stockte.

„Amaunet?", fragte ich fassungslos. „Ja. Aber es gibt noch etwas.", „Noch verrückter? Glaub ich kaum!", „Auf der Erde existieren noch einige Sekten. Mächtige Sekten sie sind in allen Ländern vertreten und wissen alles ihnen entgeht nichts.", „Illuminati?", „Unter anderem. Aber auch andere. Ra, Artemis, Bastet, Amaunet und meine sind auch geheime Orden. Mitglieder aus Amaunets Orden sind in den Vatikan eingebrochen und haben Schriftrollen mitgenommen. Mit ihnen kann man die Toten wieder zurück holen."

„Wiedergeburt?"

„Richtig. Aber dazu sind Opfer nötig und eine lange Zeit der Vorbereitung."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Nur das was du schon weißt."

„Der Unfall meiner Eltern war kein Zufall."

Das war eine Feststellung keine Frage.

„Das waren die Opfer."

_Und wie immer könnt ihr mir ein nettes liebes Review dalassen.(Mordrohungen und Hassbriefe gehen auch, machen sie aber schlecht. In diesem Fall würde ich euch raten schreibt mir ne Mail) Und eine Betaleser/in such ich immer noch!_

_mal ganz unaufällig auf den knopf da unten zeig_


	7. Flucht

**An Elli:** Dann werd ich mal versuchen ein wenig Action reinzubringen!

**An Nachtigall: **Viel Spaß noch beim lernen! ;)

**An Gracie: **Danke!

So da bin ich mal wieder mit einer Fortsetzung, auch wenn sie ein wenig kurz ist!

Nachtengel

* * *

Neben mir sitzt gerade ein Gott, der mir gerade versucht zu erklären das ich eine Wiedergeburt sei. 

„Amaunet ist nicht durch Zufall dein Name!", „Was ist mit meinen Brüdern?", „Sie waren auch wiedergeborene jedoch ist bei der Beschwörung etwas schief gelaufen."

„Alles war Absicht?"

„Ja, der Tod deiner Eltern schon, aber nicht deiner Brüder!", verteidigte er sich.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf. Alles war Absicht.

„Geh."

War meine einzigste Antwort. Ich glaube dann ging er, den so genau weiß ich das nicht mehr. Er hat meine Eltern getötet damit er Rache an diesen Goa'Uld üben kann. Ganz bestimmt ohne mich! OHNE MICH! Schrie ich in meine Gedanken, nahm den Spiegel und warf ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Doch er blieb kurz vor der Wand stehen und gleitete dann sanft zu Boden.

In mir baute sich ein Druck auf. Es muss raus. Am liebsten würde ich schreien, was ich auch tat.

„NEIN!", brüllte meine Stimme und erschütterte Raum und Zeit.

_(NASA Hauptquatier)_

„O'Conner!", schrie der Abteilungsleiter, „Was war das?". „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir! Alle Funkverbindungen zu den Satelliten sind unterbrochen! Warten sie!". Mr. O'Conner hackte auf den Tasten des Computer herum und bekam verschiedene Meldungen. „Diese Störungen kommen auf der ganzen Welt vor, besonders schlimm ist ..", seine Stimme brach ab.

‚NEIN', brüllte jemand.

_(SGC)_

Gerade als SG 1 durch das Stargate gehen wollte destabilisierte es sich und brach schließlich ganz zusammen. „Carter?", fragte O'Neill. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir!", antwortete diese.

„Was ist hier los?", herrschte Hammond Siler an. „Wir haben im ganzen System Störungen, Sir!", „Dann beheben sie die!". Silers Finger flogen über die Tastatur doch nichts änderte sich, bis plötzlich –

‚NEIN!", schrie eine Stimme aus dem nichts.

Daniel sah auf. „Amy ...", flüsterte er und rannte aus dem Raum ohne eine Erklärung.

_(bei Amy)_

Erschöpft fiel ich nach hinten. Es hatte mich unwahrscheinlich viel Kraft gekostet zu schreien. Keuchend sog ich die wohltuende Luft in meine Lungen. Langsam hebte sich mein Oberkörper und senkte sich wieder. Tränen rannen unaufhörlich an meinen Wangen hinab und hinterliesen salzige Spuren. Wie konnte man mir das nur antun?

Schluchzend rieb ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen, richtete mich auf und sah zu meinem Spiegel. Er glühte dunkelblau und schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über den Boden. Seufzend stand ich auf und holte ihn. Es tat mir Leid ihn an die Wand geschleudert zu haben, er konnte schließlich nichts dafür. Meine Finger strichen sanft über das kalte Glas. „Amy?", rief Lilian nach mir und ich konnte ihre Schritte auf der Treppe hören.

Ich muss hier weg.

_(im SGC)_

„Daniel?", rief Jack und folgte ihm. Bei seinem Quatier angekommen packt der Colonel Daniel grob an der Schulter und drehte ihn um. „Was soll das?", „Das war Amy!", keuchte dieser, riss sich los und kramte in verschiedenen Schubladen herum. „Amy?", „Na das Mädchen aus dem Café in Kairo! Sie hat gerufen!", „Was? Wie soll das gehen? Sie ist ein paar tausend Kilometer weit weg!", widersprach Jack.

„Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären! Aber sie war es ganz sicher!", entgegnete Daniel. „Wer ist Amy?", fragte Sam, die nun auch ins Zimmer eintrat. „Ein Mädchen aus Kairo.", antwortete Jack knapp, „Und was wollen sie jetzt machen?"

Daniel hielt inne. „Sie anrufen natürlich!", „Hey, Spacemonkey! Wir haben eine Verabredung mit ein paar Tok'Ra!", „Ich weiß! Dann müssen sie eben warten", antwortete er. „Da ist es!".

Erleichtert nahm er den Zettel, ging zum Telefon und wählte.

_(beim Amy)_

Schnell packte ich alle meine wichtigen Dinge, stopfte sie in meine schwarze Tasche und hängte sie mir um. Aus meinem Schrank zog ich eine schwarze, etwas längere Strickjacke und einen weinroten Seidenschal, die ich mir vorerst über den linken Arm hängte. Am Boden neben der Tür standen meine dunkelbraunen Sandalen in die ich auch gleich reinschlüpfte. Mit der linken Hand griff ich nach dem Spiegel und mit der rechten öffnete ich das Fenster. Mit einem Satz landete ich auf dem Granatapfelbaum der vor meinem Fenster wuchs. So schnell ich konnte kletterte ich hinab und rannte zum Eingangstor.

Hechelnd kam ich dort an, öffnete es und verschwand sogleich in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Nach einigen Metern kam ich keuchend zum stehen.

Spiegel und Tasche legte ich auf den Boden und zog mir nun meine Jack drüber, genau so wie den Seidenschal, den ich so band, dass das eine Ende ein gutes Stück über den Rücken hing. Dann hängte ich die Tasche wieder um und nahm den Spiegel in meine Hand.

All meine Gedanken richteten sich auf Lilian. Der Spiegelt wellte sich und zeigte dann meine Adoptivmutter die gerade im Garten nach mir suchte. „Es tut mir Leid ...", flüsterte ich in den Wind, der meine Worte weiter trug.

Plötzlich legte mir jemand eine Hand auf meinen Mund. „Shhh, seid still meine Göttin! Wir bringen euch in Sicherheit!".


	8. Awaken

Endlich hab ich es geschafft! Das lang ersehnte Kapitel geht online!

_seufz_ Was aber nicht heißt, dass das nächste Kapitel gleich folgen wird! Im Moment hab ich grad wieder viel Stress in der Schule(Schulaufgaben, Stegreifaufgaben, Referat, etc.) und außerdem zieht unser Geschäft noch um und vorher muss das noch alles hergerichtet werden(streichen,... usw.)

Nächstes Wochenende(17.6-19.6.) bin ich in Horb bei einem historischem Fest, genau so wie noch zwei im Juli anstehen! Nicht zu vergessen hab ich mir die Hand geprellt, hoff ich zumindest den so wie die weh tut könnte die auch gebrochen sein!

Deswegen für alle die auch meine anderen Geschichten lesen:

Es herrscht **vorrübergehender Schreibstop**, **außer** bei Geschichten bei denen Kapitel schon vorgeschrieben sind(Lied der Illumina) oder bei der Coproduktion: Weltenspiegel

Na, dann lass ich euch mal lesen!

Nachtengel

* * *

Schweigend folgte ich der Person. Gemeinsam schlichen wir uns aus Kairo, bis wir ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt auf Ruinen stießen. „Meine Göttin wir müssen in den Brunnen dort springen. Habt keine Sorge dort unten ist eine weiche Unterlage, es wird euch nichts geschehen!", mit diesen Worten wies sie, von der Stimme her konnte ich erkennen das sich es sich um eine Frau handelte, auf den verkommenen Brunnen. Seufzend sah ich hinein, gähnende Dunkelheit sah zurück. Am liebsten hätte ich mich umgedreht und wäre zurück gerannt, aber dazu war es zu spät. 

Schnell verbannte ich die letzten Zweifel aus meinen Gedanken und sprang. Wie erwartet landete ich weich. „Seit ihr in Ordnung?", fragte jemand neben mir. „Ahh, erschreckt mich nicht so!", schrie ich ihn an. „Verzeiht meine Herrin das wollte ich nicht!", „Schon okay, aber nur wenn ihr wie viele ihr auch immer seit mich Amy nennt!", „Wie ihr wünscht Amy!", antwortete die Person demütig und zündete eine Fackel an. Das Licht der Flamme breitete sich aus und erhellte den Raum. Raum? Nein, das war ein riesiger Saal. Die Lotussäulen stützen das alte Gemäuer, aber die Farbe auf den Säulen blätterte schon leicht ab. Ein Zeichen dafür das nichts ewig währt – nicht einmal die Götter.

Still bewegten wir uns fort,

bis wir einen Tunnel erreichten, der dann in einen kleineren Raum mündete von dort zweigten noch andere Gänge ab. „Dies ist unser Versammlungsraum Amy!", berichtete der Führer. „Der linke Tunnel führt in euere Gemächer, der rechte in unsere Räume und der gerade aus führt in den Tempel!", „Wer seit ihr?", lenkte ich vom Thema ab. „Wir sind der Orden der allmächtigen Amaunet!", „Und du? Wer bist du?", „Mein Name ist Selina!", „Hört sich nicht sehr ägyptisch an!", „Nun das liegt daran das ich nicht aus Ägypten stamme! Mein Ursprung liegt in Amerika, dort bin ich in der US Air Force. Ich sammle Informationen und bringe sie dann hierher, eine Agentin also!", „Hm, ... kennst du einen Dr. Daniel Jackson?", „Wer kennt den nicht? Er ist ein Genie und hat dazu noch das Stargate entschlüsselt!", „Stargate?", „Oh, verzeiht Herrin! Ich vergaß das ihr euch an nichts mehr erinnert! Das Stargate ist ein Tor mit dem man in Sekunden riesige Entfernungen überwinden kann, z. B. zu anderen Planeten und Galaxien!", „Ahja ... klingt sehr unwahrscheinlich!", „Da habt ihr recht, aber es ist wahr! Bald werdet ihr mit eueren Kräften umgehen können und dann werdet ihr viel mehr über das Sternentor wissen als wir alle zusammen!", „Vielleicht ..."

Ein wenig traurig lächelte ich, aber Selina strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Ruhe aus. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten in diesem Entdeckerglanz. Sterbliche eben! Hab ich das grad wirklich gedacht? Vielleicht ist es doch nicht so schlecht unsterblich und allmächtig zu sein, aber macht das nicht übermütig? Schweigend versank ich in meine Gedanken ohne weiter darauf zu achten das mich Selina beobachtete. Es ist alles so neu, so ungewöhnlich. Jetzt hab ich alle Zeit der Welt, nichts wird unmöglich sein. Selbst der Tod ist kein Hindernis mehr. Ein lächeln spiegelte sich auf meinen Lippen wieder.

„Hab Dank, Selina! Ich werde mich jetzt zurück ziehen!", mit diesen Worten ging ich in meine Gemächer. „Gute Nacht!", rief die Agentin mir noch hinterher. Meine Räume zeigten sich als äußerst großzügig. Die Wände waren mit karmesinroten bis weinroten seidenen Tüchern behängen. In einer Ecke war der Boden mit roten Tuche ausgelegt und dort lagen auch überall Kissen große wie kleine. Eine Doppelbett, auch in wärmeren Farben gehalten, stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Verschiedene Teppiche so wie Kommoden und Schränken standen auch noch rum. Auch eine riesige goldene Statue mit Amaunets Abbild, nahm ich an, da es ziemlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit mir hatte. Nein, es hatte nicht viel Ähnlichkeit mir mir, das war ich!

Eine Göttin! Nicht zu fassen! Allmächtig, schön und unsterblich.

Nach einer Weile riss ich mich von dem Anblick los und ging gähnend in Richtung Bett. Meine Schuhe landeten irgendwo, genau wie die Tasche und Jacke. Müde schlüpfte ich unter die Decke, kuschelte mich ein und schlief auch gleich.

Vorsichtig schüttelte mich Selina wach. „Amy! Wacht auf!", flüsterte sie mir zu. Schlaftrunken öffnete ich die Augen und sah sie an. „Was ist los?", nuschelte ich. „Die ehrwürdige Bastet erwartet euch!", „Bastet?". Sofort verschwand jede Müdigkeit. „Ja, sie wird euch helfen!", „Bei was?", „Bei dem Ritual des Erwachens! Beeilt euch!", mit diesen Worten zog sie mir die Bettdecke weg. „Zieht euch aus!", befahl sie. „Was?", „Bitte! Mit dieser Kleidung könnt ihr nicht an ihr Teilnehmen!", „Aber ganz sicher auch nicht nackt!", „Natürlich nicht! Ihr werdet etwas anderes bekommen!".

Zögernd streifte ich meine Kleider ab, eine Dienerin, die ich erst gar nicht bemerkte, nahm sie an sich und trug sie fort. Stattdessen bekam ich ein schlichtes Kleid aus weißen Leinen, wie es im alten Ägypten üblich war. Nicht einmal Schuhe erhielt ich. Streng musterte mich die Agentin, nickte anschließend und deutete mir ihr zu folgen. Ängstlich lief ich ihr hinter her. Bastet und ihre Gefolgschaft erwartete uns bereits im Versammlungsraum. Lächelnd empfing sie mich: „Es freut mich das es dir gut geht meine alte Freundin! Auch wenn du mich jetzt nicht erkennst, so wirst du spätestens morgen wenn Ra den Morgen ankündigt wieder im vollen Besitz deiner Erinnerungen sein!". Zaghaft nickte ich. „Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir fürchten!", „Das tue ich nicht, aber ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Heißt das jetzt ‚Schön dich kennen zu lernen' oder ‚Schön dich wieder zu sehen'?".

„Hm das ist verwirrend für dich nicht wahr?", „Ja, das stimmt!", „Bevor wir noch mehr große Worte darüber verlieren sollten wir wohl dafür sorgen das du dich für eine Antwort entscheiden kannst!", gütig lächelte sie mich an. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen strahlten unendliche Weisheit aus. Ihr Körper wurde von einem schwarzen Mantel bedeckt nur ihr Gesicht nicht. Umrandet wurden die Augen von dem typischen Kohle zum Schutz vor der Sonne. Lange schwarze Haare umrahmten ihre sanften Gesichtszüge und gaben ihr etwas mütterliches. Mit ihrer rechten Hand wies sie auf den mittleren Gange – dem Tempelgang.

Schweigend folgte ich ihrer Anweisung. Fackeln erleuchteten unseren Weg. Während Bastet neben mir lief, befanden sich unsere Anhänger einige Meter hinter uns.

Nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es erreichten wir unser Ziel. Hier brannten nur vereinzelt Kerzen, die auch nur spärlich Licht spendeten. Atemberaubende Zeichnungen an den Wänden und Lotussäulen erzählten von der Vergangenheit. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein Wasserbecken. Fragend drehte ich mich um und wollte Selina fragen was jetzt passieren würde, doch diese trat nicht in den Raum ein sondern wartete mit einer Lotuspflanze in der Hand auf mich. Aufmunternd nickte sie mir zu.

„Amaunet?", fragte Bastet neben mir. „Bitte sieh ins Wasser und egal was geschieht wende deine Blick noch von der Wasseroberfläche ab!", bat sie. „Was werde ich sehen?", „Das weiß niemand nur du selbst!"

Langsam schritt ich auf das Wasser zu, ganz behutsam. Die Zeit so kam es mir vor dehnte sich ins unendliche und erst jetzt begriff ich: Es gibt kein Zurück mehr. Vorsichtig kniete ich mich an den Beckenrand. Sollte ich das wirklich tun? Was wird dann passieren? Werde ich einfach so Rache nehmen können? Mit einem Fingerschnippen die Goa'Uld auslöschen? Mit geschlossen Augen beugte ich mich über das Wasser. Diese Unwissenheit von meiner Zukunft machte mich Wahnsinnig, aber wenn ich eine Antwort erhalten will so muss ich mich jetzt stellen! Entschlossen öffnete ich meine Augen und sah in das dunkelblaue Wasser.

Erst geschah nichts doch dann schlug die Oberfläche Wellen und dann wurde es schwarz. Wie ein Geist verfolgte ich meine Vergangenheit.

_Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen das Tages erhellten noch den Himmel und die Spitze der Cheopspyramide brach das Licht in tausend von Farben. Rote bis rosane Wolken zogen mit dem Wind weiter. Unter mir befand sich der von der Sonne erwärmte Sand. Sanft passte er sich an meine Fussform an und massierte mich bei jedem Schritt. Der Rückenwind blies mir die lockigen Haare ins Gesicht und trieb mich weiter voran. Nicht einmal vor dem Ende der Felskante machte ich halt sondern lief einfach weiter. Erst ein riesiger Schatten am Himmel lies mich stoppen. Verwundert sah ich hinauf. Er war also wieder da._

_Ra._

_Der Goa'Uld der glaubte er könne unseren Platz einnehmen. Einen Moment so schien es als würde sich die Sonne verdunkeln. Der wahrhaftige Ra war wütend. Seine mächtige Gestalt formte sich aus einem goldenem Nebel neben mir. „Irgendwann wird er für diese Schmach büßen!", zürnte er. „Beruhige dich mein Freund!", beruhigend legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Auch er wird sterben, wenn seine Zeit kommt!", „Am liebsten würde ich diese Zeit verkürzen!". Glockenhelles Gelächter schwang durch die Luft und außer den Tieren und Göttern vermag es niemand zu hören. „Du weißt du darfst dich nicht einmischen!", „Und wie ich das weiß!", knurrte er._

Das Spektakel verschwand in einem Farbwirbel und darauf folgte etwas anderes.

„_Nephtys! NEIN!", schrie meine Stimme verzweifelt. Die Göttin der Wüste lag leblos und bleich auf dem Boden. Der Goa'Uld Osiris lachte mich zufrieden an, auch Anubis schien zufrieden zu sein. Aber in meinen Augen spiegelte sich nur der Zorn. „Das werdet ihr noch bitter bereuen!", drohte ich ihnen. Osiris lachen erstarb. „Ach glaubst du? Du bist viel zu schwach! Eure Tage sind gezählt!", spottete der Goa'Uld und im gleichen Moment traf mich ein gleißender Blitz hinter mir._

_Dann wurde es dunkel und kalt._

**Rache.**

Dieses einzigste Wort spukte mir durch den Kopf. Nicht nur für meine verlorenen Freunde oder Götterehre sondern auch für meine Familie. Die Goa'Uld sind daran Schuld das ich nun die Stelle von Amaunet einnehmen muss. Aber mir soll das nur recht sein.

Entschlossen öffnete ich meine dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Augen öffneten sich und zeigte mir eine verschwommene blaue Umgebung. Die Kälte die ich fühlte ging vom Wasser aus und vermag meinen Hass zu lindern, vorerst, den in meinen Augen lodert der Zorn. Der schwarze Mantel, der dem Leinenkleid gewichen war, wurde vom Wasser nach oben getrieben, ich jedoch, sank. Schwarze Locken flogen um mich herum, goldene Ohringe in Form eines Anchs zierten meine Ohren und die dunklere Hautfarbe rundete das Bild ab. Vorsichtig tauchte ich aus dem Wasser auf und stieg hinaus. Das Wasser perlte an mir ab und somit war ich auch gleich trocken. Auch meine Körpergröße hatte sich erheblich verändert, aus dem vorher eher kleinem zierlichem Mädchen war nun eine erwachsene und große Frau geworden. Wie bei Bastet umrahmte schwarze Kohle meine Augen.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen meine alte Freundin!", lächelnd umarmte ich Bastet. „Und mich freut es das du deine Antwort nun endlich gefunden hast!", erwiderte die Katzengöttin.

_Und wie war es? Ich hoffe doch mal nicht zu schlecht!_


	9. Das Spiel beginnt

Puh! Nach langer Zeit kommt endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel!

Danke an Nachtigall

Wie wäre es einmal wenn ihr Schwarzleser mal ein Review dalässt? Los kommst schon:)

Nachtengel

* * *

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte ich. „Leider sind wir nicht mehr in der Lage über diese Entfernung zu töten. Eine oder einer muss zu ihnen gehen, erst dann können wir sie gemeinsam vernichten!", lächelte Bastet heimtückisch.

„Bastet hat Rech, aber wer wird gehen?", warf Artemis ein und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein aus dem goldenem Becher vor ihr. Ra sah Amaunet ernst an. „Übernimmst du das? Gerade sind nämlich ein paar Goa'Uld auf der Erde eingetroffen!", „Gut, ich mache es.", „Somit wäre alles geklärt! Lasst uns diese widerlichen Ratten vernichten!", zürnte der Sonnengott.

Schulterzuckend antwortete ich: „Wie du meinst, aber wie kommen wir bzw. ich rein?"

Ras hinterlistiges grinsen hieß nichts gutes.

Verdammt noch mal! Immer ich! Warum hab ich mich überhaupt darauf eingelassen? Grummelnd sah ich an meinen alten Körper hinab. „Keine Sorge wenn etwas ist ich bin ja da!", versuchte Bastet mich aufzuheitern. Ein Glück das sie niemand, außer ich, sie sehen und hören konnte. „Du wirst doch wohl nicht glauben das sie ein einfaches Mädchen rein lassen!", „Ein einfaches nicht, aber ein schwer verletztes schon!", „Schwer verletzt?", fragend sah ich die Katzengöttin an, doch anstatt zu antworten hatte ich plötzlich überall Schnittwunden. Naja und den Messerstich da im Bauch aus dem Blut quillt, den interessiert ja keiner! AHHHH! MESSERSTICH? „Bastet!", fauchte ich. „Jetzt tu doch nicht so als würdest du dran sterben!", „Trotzdem das tut weh!", „Los du musst rennen, auf die Straße dann kipp und sag noch ein paar dramatische Wörter und werd Ohnmächtig!", „Das zahl ich dir Heim!", knurrte ich noch und rannte schließlich ‚schwer verletzt' los.

Keuchend rannte ich aus den Gebüschen, stolperte und fiel auf den harten Teer. Sofort zog ich die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Wachsoldaten auf mich. Einer kam gleich auf mich zu. „Hey Mädch ... oh mein Gott was ist mir dir passiert?", geschockt beobachtete er die Wunden aus denen das Blut floss. Das Bastet auch immer so übertreiben muss. „Dan ...Daniel Jack ... son?", keuchte meine Wenigkeit künstlich, aber dennoch überzeugend. „Später du brauchst erst einmal einen Arzt!". Ich packte ihn an der Jacke: „Sag ihm ... sag ihm die Göt ... ter sind wach ... sie wol ... len Ra... rache!", darauf sackte mein Kopf zur Seite und alles weiter überlies ich den Soldaten und den Ärzten.

„Reife Leistung!", grinste Bastet mir auf der Astralebene zu. „Hey was denkst du? Ich bin einfach zu göttlich!", grinste ich frech zurück. „Im wahrsten Sinne ‚göttlich'", lachte die Katzengöttin. „Los schwing die deinen Hintern hoch du bist schon 2 Tage Ohnmächtig!", „Zwei Tage?", „Als Göttin vergeht die Zeit anderst! Aber daran wirst du dich noch gewöhnen!", lächelte sie. Bevor ich aus der Astralebene verschwand zog ich noch schnell beleidigt eine Schnute und verschwand dann.

Auch als Allmächtiges Wesen hat man Schmerzen und zwar nicht zu knapp. Stöhnend öffnete ich die Augen. Das grelle Licht blendete stark in meinen Augen, aber mit einem Schwenker meiner Hand schaltete sich ab. „So ist's auf jeden Fall besser", seufzte ich und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Bett. Ein ziepen im Bauchbereich erzählte gerade die Geschichte wie Bastet mich versucht hatte zu erstechen und die Inusionsnadel hatte ich mir ausversehen aus der Hand gerissen. Mit einem bösen Blick verschwand dir Blutstropfen auf der Handfläche, auch die Verbände am Bauch mit samt den Wunden und der Kleidung. Statt dessen erschien ein langes weißes Kleid, das Pektoral aus Rubinen und Saphiren die fein säuberlich in das Silber hineingearbeitet waren und Ohrringe bestehend aus dem Ankh hingen auch in silber an meinen Ohren. Eine silberne Uräusschlange mit smaragdgrünen Augen saß in der Form eines Diadems auf meinen samtweichen schwarzen Locken, auch sie war mit Rubinen und Saphiren ausgeschmückt. Zum Abschluss verdeckte noch der übliche Mantel meinen Körper.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. „Und wo ist Amy?". Ich wusste die Antwort noch bevor ich mich umdrehte. „Daniel es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen! Leider ist mein Anliegen ein anderes!", lächelte ich und drehte mich um. „Ich kenne Sie nicht und wer sind Sie?", langsam schritt er in Richtung der Sprechanlage. „Eindringling in der Krankenstation!", rief er hinein. Sofort wurde der Alarm aktiviert und Schritte der Soldaten waren zu hören. Die Männer richteten ihre Waffen auf mich und gleich darauf erschien der Rest von SG-1 und General Hammond. Aber mit einem schnippen meines Finger verschwanden ihre Waffen im Erdkern. „Wow guter Trick!", kommentierte Jack. „Ach wirklich?", grinste ich ihn an. „Ja, wirklich wo hast du den her?", „Von Bastet.", „Oh du bist so eine Schlange!", „Nein.", „Wie ‚Nein'?", „Ich hab nicht ‚Nein' gesagt!", antwortete ich Jack und sah ihn fragend an. „Aber es hat doch jemand ‚Nein' gesagt!", kam es wieder von Daniel. „Ja, das wir ich!", rief eine Stimme.

„Oh Hallo Bastet!", lächelte ich sie an. „Hey kleine! Du diese komischen Auferstandenen machen da ein wenig Ärger. Du weißt doch der ganze Kram mit dem Einmischen! Wir sollten uns beeilen. Ra und Artemis können sie nicht allzu lange aufhalten. Sind einfach zu viele und wir sind zu schwach!", drängte die Katzengöttin. „Was? Wo?", fragte Daniel. Aber wir beachteten die Sterblichen nicht mehr weiter und gingen einfach durch die Wand auf den Flur hinaus. „Sag mal Bastet warum haben wir uns nicht gleich hier herein teleportiert?", „Naja, weil dazu eine magische Aura da sein muss und die entsteht nur wenn jemand hier an uns glaubt.", „Und was ist mit Daniel?", „Wissenschaftler.", „Die Goa'Uld?", „Die Wissen es, die glauben nicht!", „Gibt es da einen Unterschied?", „Ja, tut es. Leider.", meinte sie traurig.

Wir benutzten viele Abkürzungen durch die Wände, auch schwebten wir durch die Decken. Da die Goa'Uld sich in der 28 Ebene befanden und die Krankenstation lag auf der 12ten. „Ich frag mich wie der General so schnell in hoch gekommen ist, der war doch bei Yu und Co.". Bastet nickte und zuckte dann mit den Achseln. „Betriebsgeheimnis. Schätze ich!". Etwas schräg sah ich sie an grinste dann aber ein wenig. Ein paar Minuten erreichten wir dein „einen" Ring ... äh Raum. Sämtliche Lotare und Goa'Uld saßen am Tisch, auch Kinsey war dabei. „Guten Tag die Herren!", begrüßten wir alle Anwesenden gleichzeitig.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie?", fragte Daniel auf einmal. Ein wenig geschockt drehten sich Bastet und ich uns um. „Das wird mir unheimlich.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. „Mir auch ...".

„Sie wollen die Gesetze brechen!", mischte sich eine so wohl bekannte Stimme ein. „Omar!", rief ich wandte mich ihr zu, sie saß plötzlich neben Kinsey und sah uns zwei strafend an. „Welche Gesetze?", fuhr ich fort. „Die wir vereinbart haben!", „Oh, Nein! Nicht wir! Ihr kleinen ach-so-tollen-ich-bin-unsterblich-und-allmächtigen Auferstandenen habt das unter euch gemacht! Der Rat der ägyptischen Götter hat sich dagegen entschieden und ihr müsst das akzeptieren!", warf Bastet zornig ein. „Damals. Heute sind wir mächtiger als ihr. Eure Macht hängt vom Glauben ab unsere nicht und wie ich sehe glaubt keiner mehr an euch!".

‚Töte die Goa'Uld ich kümmere mich um Omar, danach wähl Tereliyon an, dort ist Anubis im Moment', rief die Katzengöttin mir in Gedanken zu und verwandelte sich in eine weiße Katze mit blauen Augen. Diese fiel sofort die Auferstandene an und verletzte sie auch. „Wie kannst du ..?", doch Omar sprach nicht weiter, den beiden verschwanden im gleichen Moment in einem weißen Licht. Die anderen im Raum beobachteten dies alles schweigend. Was sollten sich auch sagen? Ui, schaut mal da streiten sich Unsterbliche!

Ich selbst nahm die Form eine Königskobra an und biss den ersten falschen Gott in der nähe gleich. Sofort darauf erschien ich wieder in meschenlicher Gestalt mit einem goldenem Messer in der Hand und stach ins Herz von Yu. Mit einem schnellen Satz sprang ich auf die Gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches und mit einem gekonnten Hieb meines Fußes brach auch noch das Genick eines dieser Schlangenköpfe.

Wieder wurde ich zu einer Schlange, schlängelte mich durch die Lotare und vergiftete jeden einzelnen mit einem Biss in den Fuß. So schnell ich konnte glitt ich die Stufen hinab, durch ein paar Wände und war dann auch schon vor dem Stargate. Die Soldaten feuerten, aber die Schüsse prallten alle an einem Schild ab und keiner wagte sich in meine Nähe. Denn ich hatte mich auf gestellt und wippte unruhig mit dem Kopf hin und her. Ärzte trafen jetzt ein und wollten noch die Goa'Uld retten, aber keiner lebte mehr. Von den Schlangenbisse war nichts mehr zu sehen, so als hätte sie es nie gegeben. Natürlich tötet Schlangengift nicht so schnell, aber bin ich eine normale Schlange?

Das Sternentor begann sich zu drehen und die roten Dreiecke leuchteten auf zum Zeichen das sie die Koordinate gewählt hatten. Gleich darauf stabilisierte sich ein Wurmloch, das auch nicht durch die Unterbrechung des Stromes verschwand. Zischend verwandelte ich mich wieder in Amaunet, die Göttin der verborgenen Macht und rannte so schnell ich konnte durch das Tor. In einem goldenen Nebel erschienen Ra, Artemis und zur Überraschung aller Amun auch sie liefen durch den Horizont. Als letztes kam Bastet. Sie wirkte ziemlich mitgenommen, Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab, die Kohle im Gesicht war verschmiert und ein paar Kratzer waren auf der sonst makellosen Haut zu sehen.

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Viel zu einfach!", nuschelte die Katzengöttin noch bevor sie durch das Stargate verschwand.

_Review?_


End file.
